


Ghosting

by Tweddel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ghostbur, Ghosts, I hate tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sadness, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Boys, Tommy is sad, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), graveyard, i wanna cry, kinda short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweddel/pseuds/Tweddel
Summary: I close my eyes hearing the ringing of a gunshot.I stop walking and look in front of me, a small plot of land is fenced off, ‘Watson’ I open the gate and look around, most of the names in here are just stories. Old relatives sit on their stones smiling at me, I don’t pass them a second glance as I walk over to the newest stone.OrTommy struggles letting go of his brother. It’s
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 37





	Ghosting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so trigger warning, this story is really short, so ya I just wanted to write Tommy angst I. Don’t. Know. Why.
> 
> Also I promise I can write more than just Tommy!! I just like writing him.

Wandering through the graveyard it felt like something was watching me, I ignored the feeling knowing that it was just nosey ghosts.

What some people don’t know is that ghosts are real, the only way to see them is if someone you love dies around you. 

I close my eyes hearing the ringing of a gunshot. 

I stop walking and look in front of me, a small plot of land is fenced off, ‘Watson’ I open the gate and look around, most of the names in here are just stories. Old relatives sit on their stones smiling at me, I don’t pass them a second glance as I walk over to the newest stone.

This stone was added a year and a half ago, ‘Wilbur’

I close my eyes, not wanting to read the rest of it. I had already read the words, at the age of 14, they haunted my dreams, my mind, they haunted me. Constantly.

“Please,” I say, my voice is low and shaky, I just now realized the chilling breeze crawling through my pajamas attacking my skin.

I open my eyes and it’s the same as always, no one is sitting on the stone, no one strumming the guitar.

I close my eyes and try to picture Wilbur sitting and playing his Guitar, soft and sweet, he plucks the strings softly singing a song about whatever pops into his mind. I’ll never have that again.

The sound of a gunshot grabs me and pulls me into the deep water that I’ve been trying to swim out of, “Don’t hang up, I have an officer on the way, can you hand the phone to your other brother, I hold my hand out to Techno, I stare at Wilbur, red clouds my mind.

I open my eyes, finally coming out of that nightmare, staring at the empty gravestone I get on my knees and just hug the stone, it’s stupid, but it’s a habit I picked up on a long time ago. I used to believe that if I hugged the stone hard enough Wilbur would come back.

“Tommy?” I hear my fathers voice, he seems concerned and worried. 

I hold back a sob as I just sit on the floor hugging the stone, “Tommy it’s really late,”

I look to my father, “I want him back, he’s so selfish, he didn’t think about how we felt at all!” I hear the stupidity in my voice but I need to get my anger out in some way. 

Dad pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, “I wasn’t going to show you till university but, I think you need it,”

I looked at the paper Dad had handed me, it was flooded neatly, it was almost too perfect, I looked outside and noticed the paper's texture, it’s solid but rough.

It reminds me of the paper Wilbur would jot down random lyrics and chord progressions on.

I opened it and looked at the hand writing, the soft pencil, the inconsistent letter sizes, the fact that there are no dots on the I’s. 

It’s Wilburs handwriting.

‘Tommy! 

It’s been a while, if you listened to instructions you should be going to uni in a little bit right? That’s pog. I miss you man, you’re probably mad at me, I don’t know how I’m gonna do it yet but I’ll figure it out, I just want you to know it’s not your fault. 

I love you, I hope life is easier with me out of the way. I’m sorry I didn’t grow up to see the beautiful man you have become.

I’m running out of space of well, remember to be yourself, I love you man!

Love, Wilbur, Wil, Wilby’

I stared at the words. I honestly didn’t want to believe it, Wilbur had written a suicide note, to me. I felt tears fall down my face, the cold only cause my eyes to hurt more.

I looked up to the gravestone and a small hue started to appear, I know what it meant.

“Can you leave me here for a little bit longer?” I ask dad. I doubt he could understand or even hear me but I hear him slowly make his way out of the graveyard and to the house.

I look up at the graveyard towards a teenage sitting in the stone holding a guitar.

Ghosts can’t talk, but from Wilburs eyes I can tell he missed me, “I’m sorry it took me so long to accept it, I just didn’t want to believe it,”

I felt the slightest touch on my check as Wilbur stared at me, he smiled. I don’t think he remembers any of the bad memories which is good, I smile at Wilbur.

Ghosts are weird creatures because they are like humans but they are transparent, if they focus hard enough they can lightly touch or move items.

I stand up and brush myself off, I smile one last time at Wilbur and walk towards the house, Dad is probably gonna ground me for sneaking out was worth it.


End file.
